An Exciting End to a Boring Day
by wolf master97
Summary: Darkrai's day has bored him out of his mind, until a certain girl gives him a nice suprise that makes everything more interesting. Human Darkrai X Human Cresselia. Lunareclipseshipping. One-shot


**This one shot was made out of Boredom and is another Lunareclipse shipping meaning another Darkrai x Cresselia, I always like the opposite attract angle for fandoms. They human forms and in high school. Going to be fluffy at the end and a little action with some inspiration from Watch_Dogs. **

(Darkrai POV)

Darkrai's sky blue eyes held a certain kind of emptiness, mind-numbing boredom. Then he planted his face into his text book. The high school student was bored out of his skull. The teacher droned on and on, not noticing that half the class had fallen asleep. The moment Darkrai started to drift off, the class woke in a sweat from nightmares. He snicker at the desperation of the students. They know that falling asleep around him gives them nightmares for some random reason but they still have no other alternative to the lecture. Darkrai dragged his head to look forward before sinking his face into the darkness of the book. His mind wandered but found nothing entertaining.

"God damn it," Darkrai whispered to himself. "Mr. Hark is so boring." The bell rang soon after and everyone was packing their books as fast as they could. Darkrai grabbed his backpack and slung it on his shoulder. He brushed his silver hair out of the way and straightened the red scarf around his neck. Everyone else was in shorts and t-shirts due to it being spring, but no matter what Darkrai wore the same thing. A black belt coat that he had tied securely, the extra handing a to about half way down his upper thigh. A pair of fingerless black leather gloves and black boots, bucked up that came up to about 3 inches below his knee. Of course no-one knew this due to his long black jeans over them. Final was the red scarf around his neck. He never left home without it and most never saw him without it. It was very special to him, a present from a very special person. He walked out of the room, his boots making noise on floor as he and other students left the classroom. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria, hoping to avoid his 'fans.'

"Hey Darkrai," a feminine voice came from behind him. _Too late,_ he thought. He turned around and came face to face with a pretty girl with long blond hair, a short skirt, stockings and a skin tight t-shirt.

"Hello Amber," Darkrai addressed with slight annoyance. He was a bit of a softy on girls, not always though.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" She asked, her ruby eyes winkling. "I was hoping we could."

"Sorry," Darkrai interrupted. "I have to study."

"Oh, we could study together, I'm a really good 'study' partner," she said seductively. Darkrai kept his stern, straight face with ease.

"Well I'm not so sure that's a good idea, I don't work well with others and prefer to study alone," Darkrai replied sternly.

"Oh, come oooonnn," she wined, cutely cuddling up to him. "I rrreeallly need a study buddy. Please Darkrai? Please?"

Darkrai sighed in annoyance. Amber thought it was defeat for a moment.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no," Darkrai said moving her from him. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh well. Oh, hey! Have you heard about the new girl?" Amber asked.

"New girl?" Darkrai repeated.

"Yeah, some new blond haired, ugly, sluttish loser," Amber said with venom. Considered that most people that Amber spoke about like that were decent guys with hormone control and girls with some self respect, a nice attitude and are prettier than her, Darkrai figured she would be pretty nice.

"Hey, you guys talking about that blond bitch?" Another girl asked as she came from behind Darkrai.

"Yeah. What about her?" Amber asked. The girl was steaming.

"Little bitch just stole my boyfriend, on moment he's stuck to me like glue then she walks by shaking her ass and he starts following her like a puppy to sausage!" The girl ranted. Darkrai was sure it was just a jock stalking a pretty girl. He started to walk away towards the cafeteria as the girls began chatting, forgetting the boy now leaving. "Yeah, she's still in the lunch room."

_The cafeteria hu? Well, maybe I can make a new non-fan-girl female friend, Lord knows I need some more of those,_ Darkrai thought. He noticed a sign that advertised the school valentine concert. He made a mental note to be sick on that day so he wouldn't have to deal with that crap again. He opens the cafeteria doors and scans it as he walks to a table. He noticed his best friend in the back table and made his way toward them, still looking for the new girl. He sat down across from the kid with gold hair black makeup and clothing, an overall emo look.

"Hey Giratina," Darkrai greeted. The kid looked up from his meal.

"Oh hey Darkrai," Giratina greeted with a smile. He looked like a Goth with half the energy of a cheerleader, speaking of cheerleaders.

"How's Arceus these days?" Darkrai asked with a snicker. Giratina gave his own evil smirk.

"She's great, really has the team going for champion and is using my lips as a way to muffle some of her excitement, and I'm not complaining one bit," Giratina said with a wide girn. That made Darkrai's jaw drop. Giratina for the past three months has been dodging and denying that he was Arceus' boyfriend and vis-versa and he just claimed that he had been sucking face with her.

"Well there goes that source of amusement," Darkrai sulked causing Giratina to laugh, he always laughed like an evil mastermind when he did and it freaked a lot of people out, though Darkrai was used to it now.

"Your pathetic," Giratina laughed.

"And you're an emo," Darkrai retorted. Giratina chuckled lightly. "So, anything on the new girl?" Giratina's smirk got really big, and really devilish. He pointed to a girl on the other side of the room, a large football player was blabbering away, showing off. She clearly wasn't interested by her body language. The girl had short blond hair that curled around her at the ends just past her shoulders. She had on two purple arm warmers that exposed her upper arm a bit and wore a blonde shirt. She had on a pink skirt and long socks. He could see her shapely body from behind but had on a short vest over her shoulders. She was very familiar but Darkrai could put his finger on it. More accurately didn't care really but he needed more friends. He was about to go and introduce himself when the jock grabbed her arm and nearly spilled her tray. He looked a bit mad and the girl struggled against him. Darkrai got up to make his way to interviene when she reared her hand back and slapped him across the face. This pissed him off as he grabbed her and forced her against the wall, revealing a face that Darkrai was very familiar with, the person who gave him the scarf. He increased his walking speed to near jogging as he approached him.

"Look hear you little f***! I tried it the nice way and now we're going to do this the hard way so pucker up," He said threateningly. The girl struggled harder.

"Let go of me you brute!" She cried. The noise of the cafeteria drowned out her yells.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled and slapped her across the face, leaving tears and a red mark on her cheek. That did it, Darkrai abandoned all discreteness and broke into a sprint, leaping over and on tables, causing a moment of clatter. He cocked a fist back and. **BAM!** The sound of Darkrai's fist making contact with the jock's face raised above the conversations and noises of the room. The large boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. The cafeteria went dead silent. Darkrai had gotten a fighting reputation from only a few events but if he hit someone after getting their attention, he was angry, if he didn't announce himself, he was pissed. Based that some whispers told of his quick sprint to the downed lineman and the 'you-will-die' feel from him told everyone he was BEYOND livid on so many levels. Darkrai flipped the jock over to revel his bloody nose and grabbed him by the throat. He had no trouble lifting the guy and slamming him onto the nearest table, knocking the trays and drinks to the ground.

"What the F*** do you thing you're doing!?" Darkrai asked with breath of poison, giving a glare that would make the devil run away with his tail between his tail yipping. The jock nearly soiled himself in fear before his pride came to his rescue and gave him his confused nerve back.

"What the hell man? What's your problem? I'll have the team kill you for," he started to threaten before he was socked again.

"ANSWER MY QUESTSION!" Darkrai yelled.

"Ok! Ok! I was just talking to the girl!" he tried weakly. Darkrai growled.

"Talking! TALKING!" he roared. "you sounded like you were about to rape her you ass!"

"I wasn't I swear!" He cried moving his hands to defend his face from further damage. Darkrai leaned in so close he could feel his breath, and it wrecked of pure rage and promises of death.

"If you EVER touch her again, you'll WISH you died and went to hell!" Darkrai threatened before shoving him off the table. He turned back to the girl now crying her eyes out. Darkrai kneeled by her. "Hey are you?" Darkrai began to ask when the girl raised her ruby eyes, saw him and tackled him to the ground. He landed hard on his back, in utter bliss. This girl had placed her lips on his as hard as she could and kissed him as passionately as possible. Everyone stared till Giratina's maniacal laughing broke the trance as he walked up and the two took a breather. Giratina got all the way to them, clutching his sides before he could take it no longer and fell to the floor laughing as if he was crazy. He finally managed to get enough grip to speak as he looked at the two, still lost in each other's eyes and embrace.

"So Darkrai, how's Cresselia?" Giratina asked smuggle then went back to laughing. The two blushed deeply, which was very unnatural for Darkrai to have any real color on his face. Darkrai had been know to be pale colored and have cold skin. The girl, now know as Cresselia, got up off Darkrai, blushing hard with her hands behind her back and drawing with the end of her shoe in embarrassment. Darkrai was more composed as he got up but still blushing. He coughed a bit.

"Uh, ahem, so; are you ok Cresselia?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine Darkrai," she replied nervously smiling at him. "Can we, um, talk somewhere else?" Darkrai looked and noticed all eyes on them, only one snickering the rest were either frozen with fear, awe, surprise or some combination of the three. He took her hand in his and began to walk off with her. Everyone noticed that she had a feather in her hair. The feather was curved with the top half green and the bottom yellow and a pink ball at the quill. Darkrai and Cresselia quickly left the lunchroom in search of a more private space. They stopped just outside and sat on a bench. After a moment of silence, Cresselia wrapped her arms around Darkrai's waist and hugged him as hard as she could, burying her face in his chest. Darkrai returned the embrace, covering her with his arms and laying his chin on her head. The two just stayed like this for about 3 minutes till Darkrai broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Darkrai asked. She looked into his eyes.

"It was suppose to be a surprise," She replied. "I was going to wait till the last period today, then ambush you after Mr. Draco's class with a big kiss." Darkrai chuckled lightly. "I figured you'd enjoy the surprise given how much you hate his class."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go down that way," Darkrai said. "too bad we don't have classes together."

"On A day you mean?" Cresselia asked smugly. **(A/N: at my school we have an A, B schedule where we have 4 classes one day then a different 4 the next day and they trade off every other day.) **Darkrai raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She smiled.

"I know your day and we have the same B day classes," she said, lightly pecking his nose. Darkrai smiled at her. "Now you have a real study partner."

"I guess I do," Darkrai laughed. Cresselia leaned in and gave him a long kiss, which he happily returned. They enjoyed the moment as long as possible, so until a certain blonde female ruined.

"Hey!" Amber yelled, causing Cresselia and Darkrai to part and look at her. "Take your filthy hands off my Darkrai!"

"Your Darkrai?" Cresselia replied indignantly. She removed herself from Darkrai's embrace and stomped over to Amber. Darkrai stood to intervene. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Darkrai's mine so back off before I slam your bitch ass!" Amber replied. Cresselia gasped.

"How dare you! Darkrai doesn't belong to you or anyone you w****!" Cresselia returned. Amber scowled and slapped Cresselia.

"Watch your mouth bitch or I'll!" Amber didn't finish her sentence before Cresselia punched her in the face. Amber tackled Cresselia and the two started to cat-fight. Darkrai moved quickly and pried Amber off of Cresselia and held her with one arm across her chest just above her breasts and the other around her waist. He leaned back and lifted her into the air as Amber kicked.

"Knock it off Amber! What the hell?" Darkrai cried.

"Oh, you must like holding me like this don't you Darkrai?" Amber suggested, taking notice of his arm positions. Darkrai opened his mouth to send back a witty reply before Cresselia's scream stopped him. He turned and saw her soaked in smoothie. Three girls who always hung around Amber had poured their drinks all over Cresselia. Darkrai saw her face rising from surprise to anger when something green and yellow slipped past her field of vision and to the ground. Cresselia's eyes widened in horror as the feather in her hair fell matted to the ground. Cresselia kneeled down to the drooping feather and tenderly picked it up, tears in her eyes as she was on the verge of crying again. Darkrai saw this and flat out dropped Amber. She landed on her feet but fell back on her bum as Darkrai moved to Cresselia quickly.

"Cresselia," Darkrai whispered tenderly before Cresselia began sobbing, holding the feather close to her. The others began laughing.

"Look at her, crying over a feather and some spilt smoothie," One said.

"What a baby," the second cried.

"Such a loser," the third laughed and they all closed their eyes and laughed. An angry presence made them all open their eyes to see Darkrai standing furious before them.

"What have you done?" Darkrai hissed. If looks could kill, all three girls would be dust. Darkrai spun on a heel and crouched by Cresselia, he gently grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet.

"My, (sob) Lunar Wing," Cresselia cried softly. Darkrai shushed her.

"It's alright, sshh, it's alright, it will dry off," Darkrai said comforting. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. He reached across his waist and unhooked the belt to his coat, which shocked the girls, as Darkrai never took it off. He pulled it off of him to revel a black skintight shirt and large muscles. He was highly toned and the shirt did his muscular body justice. Darkrai placed the coat on the ground and pulled the shirt off, making Amber and her goons go red. Darkrai handed Cresselia the shirt and casually put back on the coat, not bothering to clip it back just yet. He walked her towards the girl's restroom.

"Hey!" Amber called. "What the heck are you doing Darkrai? You're my babe, why are you helping this loser?"

"First off, I am not your babe or whatever," Darkrai hissed out. "And second I'm helping her because that's what a good boyfriend does." That shut them up.

"B-b-boyfriend," Amber whispered out.

"That's right, I'm Cresselia's boyfriend. Got a problem with it, too bad," Darkrai said dangerously as Cresselia slipped into the restroom to change. Amber looked like she was about to cry.

"But…but…why would you do this to me Darkrai?" Amber choked out.

"I have done nothing to you Amber, you have brought this upon yourself by not recognizing my lack of interest," Darkrai said.

"You could have told me!" she yelled.

"And have you go on a campaign to destroy her and make me yours!" Darkrai said accusingly. "No thank you."

Cresselia came out of the restroom carrying her wet shirt in one hand and the slightly wet feather. She stared at it longingly. Darkrai walked up to her and took the feather, made it as normal as he could and gently placed it in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked her gently as they walked silently to her car, leaving a tearful and confused Amber behind.

"Darkrai," Cresselia softly whispered after she put her clothes in her truck and got fresh ones.

"Yes my dear?" Darkrai asked bringing a small blush to her face.

"I told you calling me that makes me blush stop it," she laughed lightly, getting a smile out of Darkrai. "Now, take off your coat."

"What, but you know I get cold without it and now you want it on a hot day?" Darkrai questioned.

"No! I need something to hid me while I change!" Cresselia replied.

"Oh, right," Darkrai said and took off his coat, getting a much more visible blush from Cresselia as she had a nice view of his muscular body. Darkrai held the coat between himself, Cresselia, and her car as she slid off Darkrai's shirt and put on her dry, pink shirt with the words _Sweet Dreams_ on it. She gave Darkrai back his shirt and he put it and his coat back on, adjusting the scarf a bit. Darkrai grabbed her hand and lead her back to school as the bell rang. A teacher came and stopped them.

"A miss Lunar," the teacher addressed. "I got a report of what happened and the principle has decided to excuse you from class for today."

"Oh ok," Cresselia said casually.

"May I go with her sir?" Darkrai asked.

"Well given that you and Mr. Jarvis are suspended for today yes," the teacher said.

"What! But he was!" Darkrai began to interject.

"You should have gotten a teacher not floored him and brake his nose," the teacher said. Darkrai muttered to himself as he and Cresselia turned and headed to the parking lot. Cresselia turned around and pulled Darkrai into a quick kiss in front of her car.

"Come by my place, I have another surprise for you," Cresselia whispered.

"Alright," Darkrai breathed back. She smiled and whirled into her car and left as Darkrai hurried to his own car, eager to find his surprise waiting at his girlfriend's home. Darkrai stopped when he notice the entire football team waiting by his car. He reached into his coat with his right hand and grasped the small cylinder and pulled it out, holding in behind his back to hid it. He calmly walked to his car.

"Hey, dead wad!" One called. Darkrai looked at the cyan haired male. They team had a weird tradition that the captains would dye their hair cyan, the major players like running backs and quarterbacks purple and the rest would dye their hair light brown and they all had the same three line short Mohawks.

"What do you want? I'm already leaving," Darkrai said.

"You messed up the captain, so we mess up you," one of the purple haired players said.

"Well, he was about to try to rape my girlfriend so I think it was justified," Darkrai countered, cocking his wrist back.

"Doesn't matter, you know the captain gets first dibs at the new bitches, just because they already wearing a collar doesn't mean they can't be put on a leash," The second captain said.

"Well I'm sorry but my girlfriend isn't a dog for sale or whatever you want her for, so move away unless you want a few broken bones," Darkrai threatened, bending his arm back, ready.

"Like you can take all of us on," one laughed.

"Then come and get me," Darkrai taunted. "Or are you as chicken as your captain?" That made the second captain charge. Darkrai swung out his arm to the side, causing the baton he held to expand out to its full length. Darkrai swung the metal weapon around and clocked the captain in the side. The player yelled out and fell to his knees as Darkrai swung around and knocked him out cold with and blow to the head. Another charged and Darkrai quickly swung and knocked him with a head blow. He stuck a third in the side before bashing his face with the end of the baton. They all charged at that time. Darkrai moved the side and struck one in the leg, causing him to face plant. Darkrai jabbed the next one with his arm then struck him in the side before hitting his knee making him fall into Darkrai's rising foot. The rest panicked at Darkrai's display and ran. Darkrai collapsed the baton and dragged the players out of the way before starting his car up and left. Darkrai drove to Cresselia's house, which was about a 30 minutes way. He pulled up by the driveway and noticed that her father's car was in the driveway. It wasn't that he didn't like her father or vis-versa, actually, Cresselia's dad thought Darkrai was the best guy for his daughter; it was just that he looked at him with a highly skeptical eye. That and he said that Cresselia had been acting different ever since they started dating. Darkrai took a deep breath and got out of his car and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited as the sound of the dog barking made his presence known. He heard Cresselia calling off the dog from the other side of the door and reminded him she had a surprise for him and boy was it.

"Hey Darky," Cresselia greeted. Darkrai's jaw dropped. Cresselia stood in the doorway before him, in a two-piece bikini that might as well been two sizes to small. The strapless top hugged her chest in a way that made it look like her breasts were going to pop from them if so much as a light breeze passed by. Same could be said for the bottom as it barley covered between her legs. Red ran across Darkrai's lips as he recovered and tried to hide the blood. His eyes moved up to her sweet face but that made him need to look up at the ceiling.

"Hey Cresselia. Um, why are you in a bikini?" Darkrai asked, his voice muffled over his hand that blocked his mouth from view and his eyes straight up.

"This is my surprise, I wanted to show you my new swimsuit for out beach date this weekend! Don't you like it?" Cresselia asked, sounding sad.

"No!" Darkrai quickly exclaimed looking right down at her, then covering his mouth again and looking at the floor. "It's not that I don't like it, I mean I really like it, but wouldn't that be a surprise for the beach?"

"Yeah, I guess your right, oh well come on it," Cresselia grabbed his arm and pulled him inside before running off to change. Once she was around the corner, Darkrai sighed in relief and grabbed a tissue to clean up the blood on his face.

"Why hello Darkrai," A deep voice greeted. Darkrai tossed away the tissue and looked to the tall older man across from him. Cresselia's father was a tall fellow with a grey beard around his face in a lawyer's suit. He walked over to a chair with a glass of wine in his hand. "Take a seat, we need to talk."

"Sir if this is about the swim suit I had no idea she would," Darkrai started.

"It's not about the swimsuit son," Cresselia's father cut him off. Darkrai sat down in a chair across. "Now it's not that I have anything against you Darkrai, truly. You are the most honorable young man I could ask for in terms of a man for Cresselia." Darkrai nodded. "But, I'm afraid that you aren't telling me something because ever since you started seeing each other, she's gotten more and more….exposing."

"What do you mean sir?" Darkrai asked.

"What I mean, Darkrai, is that Cresselia's choices of clothes and date locations are getting more reveling, more private," Mr. Lunar explained.

"I'm still not following sir, a date to the beach is quite public," Darkrai said.

"Yes, but she spent all last week looking for a secret spot on that beach and found you two a private cove that has no visitors," Mr. Lunar said. "I don't know if your doing it or it's just teenage hormones but I want my little girl to stay nun worth till she's married.

"Sir! I have no intention of," Darkrai began to complain.

"It's not you I'm worried about boy!" Mr. Lunar said in a heavy tone that made Darkrai silent. "I know that you won't make a move until you've put a ring on her but I think she's getting impatient, so she's moving herself. I just don't know if you've notice and are trying to reap the benefits, or have noticed and are just trying to let it slide around you. Either way you're going to hurt her like that!"

"Mr. Lunar!" Darkrai said firmly, standing from his chair. "I don't know exactly what you are insinuating but if you're trying to infer that I would make Cresselia do these things and take advantage of her, than I am highly insulted. The fact that you would even consider that appalls me! I love her sir! And I'm not going to hurt her in any way nor will I ever do such! I would rather die so help me God!"

Cresselia's father leaned back into his chair, his stare unwavering and his expression unchanged.

"Is that so?" Mr. Lunar questioned. "And while that is an amazingly convincing speech, you are still a teenage boy full of teenage hormones and I know what when a pretty girl steps in front of you and says 'take me' you do it in a heartbeat. I know you care for her Darkrai but I'm not taking that risk. I want you and my daughter to stop seeing each other immediately. When you're both out of this phase come back but until then."

"Daddy!" Cresselia yelled. The two turned their heads to see Cresselia standing in the hallway, mouth agape and tears in her eyes.

"Baby," Mr. Lunar stared, standing from his chair and his harsh glare giving way to soft eyes. "It's for your own good that."

"NO!" Cresselia yelled. She stomped up to her father and glared at him. "You want me to break up with Darkrai!"

"Sweetie listen," Mr. Lunar started to say.

"No YOU listen!" Cresselia replied harshly, she moved swiftly around her father straight to Darkrai before grabbing his hand. "I love him dad! I'm not a little girl that you can tell what to do ! I'm not leaving him just because you say so."

"But Cresselia," Mr. Lunar said. "I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"Who says I'm going to do anything?" Cresselia questioned. "Just because I choose to show myself to Darkrai doesn't mean that we'll go any farther than that!"

"You don't hit a home run and stop at third Cresselia!" Mr. Lunar argued. "That's what your doing, your getting closer and closer and I see all the initiative coming from you and I can't rely on Darkrai to stop himself nor can I call upon his parents."

"What parents?" Darkrai said blankly. This made both Cresselia and her father freeze.

"What?" Cresselia's father asked.

"I said, what parents? I don't have any," Darkrai said.

"Darkrai. You never," Cresselia softly said.

"I know, I don't like to talk about it," Darkrai responded, wrapping an arm around her. He looked to Cresselia's father. "Sir, I grew up the majority of my life living by myself, going home after school to an empty house, throwing my books on the table then contemplating the lacking in my life. I will not harm Cresselia in any way because she is literally the best thing that has happened to me in my life." Mr. Lunar's eyes widened. "And I don't care if you put a restraining order on me I am not going to let her go! I will continue to see her and make her happy until the day I die! I will, once school is done, put a ring on her finger and marry her! This is a promise to you," he turns to Cresselia. "And you." Silence fell over the room. Tears formed in Cresselia's ruby eyes.

"Oh, Darkrai," Cresselia cried before passionately kissing him. Darkrai instantly shut his eyes and returned it, lightly cupping her cheek. Mr. Lunar stared at the pair, pondering everything Darkrai said.

_I guess I was right about them, _Mr. Lunar thought.

"Well Darkrai," Mr. Lunar said. "Congratulations." Darkrai broke the kiss and looked to Cresselia's father with a raised brow.

"Excuse me?" Darkrai asked. Cresselia's father lightly chuckled.

"I knew you'd say something like that, minus the no parent's thing, but I wanted to test you're resolve when confronted and you passed. You truly do care about Cresselia so I give you my permission and blessing to marry her. But not until you are done with high school, same goes for the bed room. College your free ok," Mr. Lunar said. Darkrai smiled brightly while Cresselia squealed. She grabbed Darkrai's hand and began dragging him to the hallway.

"Wait! Where are we?" Darkrai asked.

"Sleepover!" Cresselia squealed. "Now I finally can do something about your outfit!"

"My outfit!" Darkrai exclaimed. "But you like it!"

"I know but you need more options than black on black. Oo, and I can finaly style your hair!" Cresselia cried.

"Hey! Hey! New clothes ok, but no-one touches the hair!" Darkrai yelled from the hallway.

"Oh come on," Cresselia wined. Mr. Lunar chuckled to himself.

"Ah, young love,"

**So, why did you guys think, tell me so read it and review.**


End file.
